garofandomcom-20200223-history
Horrors (Ryūga-verse)
In Ryūga-verse continuity, Horrors (ホラー, Horā) are demon-like monsters from the Makai Realm that plagued the world and enemies of the Makai Order since immemorial times. Description & Characteristics They are able to escape to Earth when a person accumulates enough darkness to create an Inga Gate from which they exit and possess the person. The Ryūga-verse however, introduced at least two types of horrors, the traditional Inga-Horrors and the artificially created Madō Horrors. As revealed in Fang of God: JINGA, a Horror's malice can be suppressed to the point that their hosts regain their humanity, though it's not a permanent solution as they would become Horrors should they fall into darkness again or the one who suppressed their malice stopped to do so. Inga Horrors and Madō Horrors both share the Makai Language, but neither side show any degree of loyalty towards each other. Both are only loyal to their own causes and may cooperate if it suits their needs, but will betray each other once their mutual interests no longer align. Inga Horrors As with in original series, Horrors are originated from Makai Realm, with Messiah acting as the progenitor of Horrors and existing due to man's existence. The events of Fang of God movie confirmed that Messiah sought to enter Ryūga's home universe as much as that of Kouga's. The Inga-Horrors from Volcity are slightly different than their original counterpart, as they have bifurcated jaws that open up when a Horror, in human form, is about to feed or scream in pain. Despite the jaws, some Horrors have different feeding methods that reflect their abilities and unique forms. It's not clarified why Inga Horrors displayed such trait when infesting Volcity in the events of The One Who Shines in Darkness, let alone gradually stop displaying it following destruction of Madō Horrors and from the events of Gold Storm Flight and omwards. Madō Horrors The Madō Horrors are non-traditionally created Horrors. Most Madō Horrors look alike, medium build Horrors with horns in each side of their head pointing down, the exception being Tousei's three generals. They were created from the seedlings of Zedom and utilized by Tousei Kaneshiro, who discovered a mean to exploit the seedlings and to turn them into saplings, the raw material for Soul Metal. Instead of using the saplings to make Soul Metal, Tousei uses it to convert those he deemed the strongest to become his faithful acolytes to kill and protect him. They were eventually destroyed by Ryūga Dōgai who then destroyed Zedom, making it difficult to make Madō Horrors ever again. List of Horrors in the Ryūga-verse 'Ryūga Era' Horrors that plaged Volcity and Line City. During the events of Gold Storm Flight, many of these Horrors were created by Inga Gates distributed by Jinga and Amily. * Bride * Palkeira * Danda * Yuya * Man * Miho Toyama * Boara * Maki * Tousei Kaneshiro * Murado * Okabe * Hell Zwei * Bicro * Bukeri * Scriptlla * Vestage * Ressade * Woska * Zeraza * Hedera * Geril * Begul * Gueldina *'Camphanto' *'Jinga' *'Amily' *'Rinza' *'Boel' *'Hederick' *'Jagi' 'Jinga Era' Horrors that faced the incarnated Jinga in the events of Kami no Kiba:Jinga. Many of these Horrors were thought to be exorcised by Jinga's newfound abilities, but it was revealed to be part of the original Jinga's malignant plans. *'Mizuto Mikage' *'Nonrosso' *'Cadena' *'Fons' *'Tōma Mikage' *'Ishida' *'Rika' *'Rebiju' *'Roska' 'Legendary Horrors' *'Zedom *'Degol *'Messiah' 'Minor Horrors' These are unnamed Horrors that had brief encounters with the main characters before being slain: *'Unnamed Wasp Horror' (Episode:Stranger (異邦人)): The Horror fought Ryūga in the sky one night. *'Unnamed Horror' (Movie:Fang of God): A Horror that fought Ryūga with a dog, oddly enough, the dog was able fire bullets from its mouth. Notes & Trivia Articles & References External Links Category:Horrors